Kaiju's vs the DBS Universes
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: After the battle between Godzilla and the Twelve Destructors, many weeks have passed by before something strange happens. Portals have opened up and have pulled in other monsters from Godzilla's universe, and into the other universes. it's a battle now between the monsters, and the fighters of the other universes. (I don't own anything, all rights go to their owners.)


It had been six weeks since the King of the Monsters proved his power against the Gods of destruction, and ever since then the Grand Priest has taken small glances into his universe, seeing the past and present battles the Gojira family had fought in. After wishing back the gods of destructions, many were angered they have lossed against a "giant reptile," yet still feel a mutual respect for him as well. And since then, many had learned to not face him again, knowing full well that they'll just end up like before as nothing but piles of ashes. Since then, they had returned to their own universe, hoping to never deal with another monster like Godzilla.

 _How Wrong they were._

In the depths of deep space, a large monster flew by a few planets with a metallic screeching roar. The roar belonged to a very strange looking monster who flew by a few planets, letting out his electronic like chirping roar. It sported a circular saw weapon located in his frontal abdominal region, large steel scythe hooks for hands with smaller ones for toes, spikes running down his tail, three, large fin-like spines on his back and a red cybernetic visor for an eye. His skin was dark blue, his body was thin and streamlined, and there were wire-like structures running across his body. He also bears various avian characteristics, such as a 'crest' made of metal spines and a metal beak with sharp teeth and mandibles on the side of his mouth.

This was the sadistic and brutal cyborg monster of space, Gigan. The alien was currently flying around the planets he just conquered, the inhabitants being very easy prey for his blades and saw blade. Frankly he has been getting less and less plants to conquer lately. He's not going to earth right now, no way in hell was he going to get destroyed again by either Godzilla or the new blasted moth. He hates the fact Godzilla's past relative destroyed him back then, ever the more reason he despises Mothra for imprisoning him, only to get destroyed the moment he was freed. Gigan gave a robotic snarl the more it thought about the two. Word of the king's disappearance spread across the universe, which was once celebrated by his enemies, especially from him and his other powerful rivals such as Ghidorah, but was short lived when he returned. It was a shame too, earth was there for the taking at that given moment.

So here he was still, conquering weaker planets since Earth still had her top protector, her "Balancer of Nature". He stopped dead in his tracks a few moments later as he saw something...he had never really laid eyes on before in his cybernetic life.

Standing just a few feet from him, was a swirling portal that had some kind of city on the other side, which looked to be some kind of primitive one at that. It had a rather rustic color to the city with an dark orange atmosphere with mostly tall oddly shaped buildings. Gigan tilted his head at the strange city...then gave a small screeching roar as he flew straight to the portal, and right through it. The city maybe strange, but a city is a city, it can be laid to ruin like all the others he's decimated back then. When he entered the portal though, his scanners started detecting a strange presence surrounding him, along with a green glow where his throat is. His scanners told him that the strange glow around his throat were adding something to him, a speaking module apparently. He didn't get to much to think about it before he landed on the desert ground, just outside the strange town. He stared at it for a long while until he noticed one small thing...he was shrunken down to around 7'6.

He was silent for a approximately 5 minutes before he let out his screeching roar in anger and frustration at his size being greatly reduced as he threw his head back. The locals around seemed to have been paralyzed of great fear as they were just doing their normal routine as they had wide eyes as sweat went down their heads. Gigan stopped his roaring now as he walked forward into the city, ready to start causing havoc and destruction.

'Whoever did this to me will be sliced by my saw!' He thought as he entered the city, his head looking around with his red visor eye.

"HEY YOU!" a booming voice said, making Gigan stop in his tracks. He turned his direction to the side to see a group of three large...humanoid beings wielding guns and pointing them at him. "Heh. You must be new here. Well since your new I'm gonna be _real_ simple with you. You give us all of your money you have on you and you get to walk away. If not, we will blast you to the other side of the city without a second thought. So how about you drop your money before things go south for ya."

"...You obviously don't know who I am, do you?" Gigan spoke his first words, his voice having a scratchy mechanical tone, along with a hint of sadistic in there. "I am Gigan, the Universe Butcher of the Xilians!"

"Yeah? And I'm the king of this planet! And you will do as I say or thing won't go well for ya!" the red humanoid with a beard said with a smirk as he had his rocket launcher ready to fire. If Gigan could, he would be smirking sadistically as he clashed his blades together multiple times before he threw his head back and let out his roar once again. The two with the main guy flinched at the roar, but the red humanoid only smirked, ready to fight as he chuckled. Gigan then ran straight for them with his blades outstretched to the side and his head looking straight at them as he gave off a smaller roar. "Lay fire, men! No one shows us up without our resistance!" the humanoid shouted as he started to fire his rocket launcher. The other two nodded as they fired their weapons at the charging cyborg, only to miss thanks to Gigan jumping over them and flying right to them. As he flew by, his buzz saw on his body revved to life as he got closer. When he was close, he flew over to the larger of the group, slicing open his shoulder with his buzz saw and spraying blood everywhere as the cyborg Kaiju landed back behind them a few feet away. The brute gave a giant wailing of a scream as the blood gruesomely spilled out of his shoulder, the other two widening their eyes in complete shock and terror.

 **[Ready to Die - Andrew W.K plays]**

Gigan spun back around and charged forward again, this time reaching his opponent and gripped him from behind with his scythe hands, digging them into his flesh before he pulled him against his body, and right into his buzz saw on his body. He gave a wailing scream as even more blood spewed all over the place, some getting on the men who were with him. Out of fear, the two started to scream themselves as they started to fire their weapons at the monster in front of them. Unfortunately Gigan used the larger guy as a meat shield, letting him take the shots instead before the cybernetic Kaiju suddenly vanished from behind him.

"W-where did he go!?" one asked as the bigger guy's lifeless body fell to the ground as a pool of blood formed around him, the civilians watching in fear. Those were his last words before Gigan appeared right in front of him, and sliced his head clean off with his scythe hand.

"Oh my god!" the final brute said as he was taking steps back. Gigan slowly turned his gaze to the final guy as said brute flinched. As said before, if Gigan could smirk, he would as he thrusted one of his blades forward, firing a pair of hooked cables from his hand that wrapped around the brutes neck. In a state of panic he tried to escape the rope as quickly as possible so he could flee. "No, please! Don't do this!" Gigan only made what he could call a chuckle as he started to reel him in, his buzz saw revving once again. The brute tried everything; pulling on the rope, dragging his feet to slow down the inevitable as his panic only grew. It was too late though as Gigan gripped the brutes shoulders now, and started stabbing his head repeatedly with his horn crest on his head, while simultaneously digging his body into the buzz saw. He gave loud screams as he shouted "NO!" in agony before it just became gargles from the relentless amount of stabbing he put into the brute's head. With him dead, Gigan simply tossed him to the side with a small chirp, before his gaze turned to the civilians who didn't leave during the fight. Their eyes were vibrating in absolute terror, some taking steps back the moment he stared at them.

With a loud roar, he fired a red beam from his visor at a young family, the beam turning into a spread shot that surrounded them before the scattered beams struck them from all sides. The young family wasn't even able to react or scream out the moment the beams made contact with them, disintegrating almost immediately. Soon the Civilians started to run off as a panic erupted. Gigan roared/laughed as he fired more of his scattered shot beams at the people, and at the buildings, weakening the bases so they would collapse due to weak support holding them. Explosions of mass buildings started to collapse, some hitting civilians, killing them instantly as another Civilian running for it's life got zapped in the back by another beam, falling to the ground instantly. One civilian ran for his life before Gigan appeared right in front of him, his scythe hand raised up high. He didn't even have time to scream before he was slashed across his body, spewing blood everywhere as the cyborg monster turned to the running civilians, throwing his head back and letting out his iconic roar. It pans to outside the city, some buildings having smoke appearing from the top as screams were heard in the distant. Standing on a building, where three wolves: Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender: The Trio De Dangers.

 **[End Song]**

"What in god's name is going on over there?" Basil, the youngest red wolf said in confusion and slight shock.

"Is there another revolt again?" Lavender asked with a small glare, clearly starting to get annoyed if it was. Bergamo stared down with crossed arms as he glared down himself.

"No...this is not a revolt." he finally said. "...It's an invasion." The two younger brothers were confused by this statement, but did nod with him as they looked back to the city, the screams still echoing along with that screeching, chirping roar that followed. Bergamo gave a small growl at what he was seeing. Back in the city, Gigan had just thrown a civilian off of his buzz saw with a chirp before firing another beam spread shot at a smaller building base, making it collapse with a minor explosion. Not far from where the monster is, the anthro rabbit, Sorrel, and the amphibian humanoid Comfrey came into view quickly as they ran here, seeing Gigan shooting at buildings.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Comfrey said in surprise and shock. Gigan didn't take heed of his words as he grabbed a fleeing civilian with his two hooked pronged tail and brought him closer, slamming his body into his buzz saw with a screeching chirp.

"He's not gonna be stopping anytime soon…" Sorrel said as she had a small sweat going down her head.

"We need to think of something quick, if this continues, this city is as good as ruins." Comfrey said as Gigan roared out in sadistic glee as he fired a spread shot beam at two running civilian, disintegrating them with ease. Sorrel looked forward before giving a small smirk.

"Will you follow my lead?" Sorrel said, getting into a fighting position. Comfrey took a glance down at the small Anthro rabbit before he nodded once with a smirk. He then looked around until he picked up a large stone from the fallen debris from one of the fallen buildings, and threw it at the cybernetic Kaiju. Luck was on their side as Gigan turned his head and let out a surprised screech as the large piece of debris smashed into him.

"Hey tin can! Why don't ya pick on someone your own level!" Sorrel called out. "Unless you're too afraid to get destroyed by a rabbit!" that seem to have hit a small nerve as Gigan gave a prideful growl. He let out another screeching roar after shaking the debris off of him before firing straight beam at them this time. They both jumped from the side as Comfrey threw smaller broken pieces at Gigan to taunt him, having him draw his attention to him now. Gigan roared in annoyance as he fired his visor beam at Comfrey who kept on dodging before he and Sorrel took off running now quickly.

"Will you stop running!" Gigan shouted in frustration as he took to the skies and started flying after them, giving off his screeching roar as he fired his beams at the two running fighters. Sorrel proved to be a speedy hopper as she bobbed and weaved away from the beams as Comfrey jumped side to side to dodge them.

"We need to lead him away from the city. Take him to the deserts!" Sorrel called out, hoping up to dodge a beam.

"Sounds like a plan, as long as we don't get shot!" Comfrey said before he jumped to the left, one of Gigan's beams nearly hitting his leg.

"Dammit, where are the others at!"

"Their on their way, we just need to stall till the Trio De Dangers and the others to get here!" Sorrel winced when one of his beams grazed her shoulder, spraying small blood around. She quickly covered her shoulder as she started to dodge even more beams after that so Gigan couldn't do more damage. The more he missed, the more he was getting pissed off. Luckily for them he didn't know where they were leading him as he roared at them in anger. They have been dodging for almost 5 minutes as it panned to someone on a small mountain as he observed, which was were a strange looking brute was standing on. It showed to be an humanoid shape with a spiky body. He had a necklace with two green beads and a red bead around it. This was one of the fighters that was an ally to Sorrel and Comfrey, the ice alien Hyssop. Said alien glared down at where Gigan was, then back towards the city as it only hardened his glare. Gigan only roared in frustration one last time before he vanished from the air, confusing the two runners.

Sorrel looked around for the cybernetic monster before she looked forward. She then stopped suddenly when she felt a huge amount of pain in her chest, making her look down slowly and shakily to see Gigan's blade stabbed into her, said kaiju standing in front of her with a small chirp.

"Sorrel!" Comfrey called out in shock as Hyssop widened his eyes himself. The brute purple alien then glared hard as he jumped off the mountain. Sorrel was gasping shakily in pain as Gigan lifted her up to eye level, the cyborg giving off his signature roar to her face before he raised his other bladed hand stabbed it into her head before he ripped her apart into two with a screeching chirp. Comfrey widened his eyes in terror at his comrades death as Gigan dropped her body to the ground. Gigan heard a battle cry as he quickly looked to the side to see Hyssop charging him, landing a clean hit right into the Kaiju's face as it sent him skidding on the ground. He made a small roar in surprise as he skidded across the ground before he stopped himself with his blades. Hyssop stood across from him as he glared, glancing down at the corpse of Sorrel as he growled, angered by this monster that randomly appeared.

Gigan stood back up and gave a small roar of slight annoyance as he clashed his bladed hands together before take a small pose, his buzz saw revving up quickly before dying down as a challenge to the ice brute. Hyssop got into position as he gave a serious look towards the Kaiju, unaware to both of them as there was someone flying over as he looked down. Rozel, the humanoid bat with a third red eye as he was flying over to see his allies Hyssop and Comfrey standing in front of an robotic looking monster.

"What the hell is going on….here…" he trailed off as he looked to see the destruction of the city, and to see...Sorrel's corpse to the side, her head having a look of terror before her death. "What in the hell happened here?!"

 **[Play The Wolf by** **SIAMÉS]**

Gigan turned his gaze up to him slowly before he gave off another roar, two small slots opening in his chest on either side of his buzz saw, shooting out two small razor discs and at the airborne Rozel. Said bat flinched as he quickly flied out of the way quickly from the two disks, which almost hit him as he watched them go away before looking back at the monster with a small growl. Gigan only gave off a "chuckle" as the two razor discs whizzed back and sliced right through one of Rozel's wings, and sliced Hyssop's arm before they returned back in their slots in Gigan. Hyssop looked at the area his sword was sliced off as his eyes vibrated, Rozel crashing near them as he gave a small shout, making a small crater.

Gigan took advantage of their distraction as he charged forward with a roar, reaching his target Comfrey and landing a large slash to his chest and followed up with a knee strike to the wound. Comfrey coughed out blood as Hyssop, despite a missing arm for it was slowly growing back, rushed up and went to his allies protection, grabbing Gigan and slamming him into a large rock. The cyborg let out a roaring screech as he activated his saw blade, slicing into Hyssop's body when he pinned him to the rock. Hyssop winced but decided to unleash good punches with his one arm, the more he harshly punched him, the more he went into the rock. Soon, Hyssop gave a battle cry as he punched Gigan through the rock, the debris of the rock shooting out as it crumbled to the ground. The Kaiju skid on the ground again but quickly recovered as he looked up, the ice giant puffing up some air before he opened his mouth, firing a large quantity of small ice spears, directed towards Gigan.

Gigan retaliated with a flame breath from his mouth, countering the ice shards before he fired a scatter shot at the ice giant simultaneously. Hyssop grunted as the lazers hit him as he was pushed back, his arm slowly regenerating from last time. Gigan then teleported when he stopped his attack, appearing behind his opponents now and fired his flame breath point blank into his back. The ice brute gave a shout of pain as the fire breath continued to happen until some unique like thread was wrapped around Gigans neck and was pulled by something, making him get pulled back before he got kicked away from the group, crashing into the ground.

There stood Oregano, one of the demon humanoids as he was the one who attacked.

"Hyssop!" he called out in concern for his giant friend. Gigan let out a roar of surprise after he collapsed to the ground, now angry that he was interrupted.

"I'll….I'll be fine...I just need to regenerate...It will take awhile though…" Hyssop finally spoke. Suddenly, another character arrived as they jumped over next to Oregano. Hopp, the humanoid feline was next to him as she growled at Gigan.

"I'll make your robotic ass pay for what you did!" she declared violently as Gigan got up slowly. He looked around at the foes that stood in front of him, his visor looking at each one with a metallic chirp. He then let out his roar before he fired his scatter shot at Oregano and Hopp, wanting to lessen the numbers. They both jumped to the side before Hopp started to run at him with her red claws out, leaping at the cyborg with a shout. Gigan roared as he spun around and used his tail to smack her to the ground before using it to lift her up by the neck. Before Gigan could do anything to kill her right away, Oregano used his thread technique again on Gigan's neck and pulled down, using it to slam Gigan, forcing him to let go of Hopp. Said feline jumped away as Gigan sliced the thread off his neck, firing a laser beam at Oregano and hitting him in the hand. Oregano gave a grunt as he immediately grasped his hand, growling at Gigan.

Said cyborg roared as he teleported once again, appearing right above Hyssop and brought both his bladed hands down on the back of his neck, piercing into his skin and tearing a small hole in the spot. Hyssop stepped forward as he gave a loud grunt in pain as he reached behind his back, grabbing Gigan before he threw him over his body. The monster roared in annoyance as he spun around and teleported once again, appearing in the same spot again where the large cut was, and fired a beam straight into it while breathing fire simultaneously into the ice giant's body. Hyssop widened his eyes as he gave a loud shout of pain as Oregano saw this in horror.

"HYSSOP!" Oregano shouted in terror as he rushed to his aid, but before he could knock off Gigan, he was too late as Hyssop melted within a minute as he was now nothing but liquid, Oregano drop kicking Gigan in the face after melting Hyssop. The cyborg gave a "chuckle" as he back flipped in the air and landed on his feet, taking a small pose with his left blade up and his right blade down. The red demon like individual stared down at Hyssop's melted body with vibrating eyes. "You…" he clenched a fist. "I will make you PAY!" he shouted as he charged Gigan, with amazing speed. Hopp came back into the fight as she ran from the side, her claws extended. Gigan stood in place with a mechanical chirp as Oregano continued to charge forward, until he grabbed him and hugged him tightly to his body, right into his buzz saw that revved to life. Blood spewed in all directions as Hopps slid to a halt as blood went on her face as she recoiled and covered her eyes. She looked back to see Oregano was limp as Gigan was still revving into his flesh. After twenty seconds, he dropped the dead body of Oregano onto the ground, a large gaping gash on his body that started from the top of his head, and ended down at his abdomen, almost cut directly in half. Hopp took a step back as her eyes vibrated, Gigan slowly looking at her. Before Gigan could do anything next, he heard a battle cry to his side.

"Better watch your back, bastard!" Comfrey shouted as he jumped up, as much pain he is receiving from his injuries, before spin kicking Gigan to another boulder. Said monster roared in surprise as he shook his head with small anger after he crashed into the Boulder. Comfrey landed back on his feet, but recoiled and grunted in major pain from his slash.

"Comfrey?" Hopp said in concern for her companion.

"Heh...this is, gh, nothing…" he insisted. "Right now, we have a score to settle with this murderer." Gigan stood back up with a growl before "glaring" at the fighters before he roared and charged quickly at Comfrey with anger, closing the distance and jabbing his blade into the body where the gash was. Comfrey widened his eyes, surprised at how quick this thing was as the gash grew bigger from the stab as he grunted in agony. Hopp gave a shout as she tried to attack, but was simply kicked away. Gigan then raised his other blade, and sliced off the amphibious alien's head clean off with a roar. Comfrey's body went slack, some squirts of blood coming out from the now headless body as Gigan sets his eyes on Hopp now, her body paralyzed and frozen in despair and fear as he looked at the fallen comrades with widened eyes.

With a small chirp, he made his way over to her, "clapping" his blades together as a means to intimidate. She was too frightened to do anything as she looked on.

"No you do-!" Rozel said as he charged Gigan...only for said monster to not even look as he jabbed a blade into the middle of the bat humanoids chest.

"Pitiful." The cyborg said as he lifted Rozel's body in front of Hopp as the bat humanoid was shaking and gasping while coughing out blood. "I've seen _far_ better than this." Rozel tried to pull off from the blade, but he proved to be too strong for even that as Gigan tilted his head back and stabbed his sharp head crest into Rozel's head, right in his third red eye. It only took a few seconds for Rozel to stop kicking as Gigan pulled up aggressively, the head coming off with a little bit of the spinal cord still intact. He threw the body to the side, then used his blade to push off the head of the now dead Rozel. Gigan gave his attention back to Hopps now as he continued to walk over towards her.

He gave off his screeching roar as he raised one of his bladed hands up to finish her. Before he could do anything, the sound of heavy stomps was coming towards him, the stomps big enough to shake the area. The moment he turned around he was met with a devastating punch that launched him towards the air. Gigan gave off a very shocked and surprised roar as he sailed through the air before he crashed to the ground. Hopps finally got out of her shock as she looked over to who was the attacker, who was none other than the Iron Skin Battler himself, Chappil as he looked at the direction Gigan landed with a glare.

"Oh thank god, you arrived." Hoops said in a very relieved tone, thankful she didn't die yet like the others.

"I apologize for not arriving earlier...I just hoped you would all survive." Chappil said glancing at the dead corpses. "But regardless, the Trio De Dangers are on their way, I was told to stall so they could get here...even though they observed him from afar, they can feel an sadistic dangerous feeling from this foe." Hopps was going to say something about this, but wasn't able to get a word out before a beam struck her in her arm, severing it from her body. Chappil widened his eyes as he quickly looked over to see Gigan absolutely _pissed_. The cyborg roared out loudly as he clashed his two blades together while revving his buzz saw. Hopp was screaming in pain earlier as she held onto the area that was severed from her body as the iron Dragon growled himself, charging at Gigan as the ground shook again from his sprint towards the Kaiju.

"I will slice you into pieces!" Said cyborg monster shouted as he charged forward as well with a roar. They were close as Chappil took powerful punches to the Kaiju, but said monster was dodging, some grazing him. The cyborg ducked under one of his punches and thrusted his blade forward to stab the iron foe, only to screech in surprise when his attack only bounced off. Gigan jumped back a bit as he looked down at his claw, and to Chappil's side, said person giving off a smirk.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, buddy." Chappil said before charging at him quickly, pending a punch where Gigan's abdomen is, making the monster arch. "You can't penetrate my skin." with that, the Iron Dragon laid massive heavy punches on the kaiju, enhanced power due to his iron skin. The cyborg roared in both small pain and anger as he was getting pushed back with each punch. With quick thinking, the cyborg kaiju teleported out of the iron dragon's line of sight, and appeared behind Hopps now, slicing off one of her legs and half of her other arm. Chappil widened his eyes as he looked behind him after hearing a scream of agony and pain as Hopps fell to the ground now. Gigan glared at the Iron Dragon as he raised his foot and placed it on the feline humanoid's head, giving off a small chirp. Chappil growled as he clenched his fists. "Don't you even dare. Your fights with me!" Gigan gave off a chuckle before he roared at the Iron Dragon as he applied full force into Hopps head, crushing it completely. Chappil irked as he growled, before roaring himself as he charged out of anger, quickly grabbing Gigan by the throat as he slammed the Kaiju to the ground, following it up as he opened his mouth, fire forming inside before he unleashed it right into Gigan's face.

The kaiju screeched in pain as his vision was completely obscured by the flames. This reminded him of a similar situation, it was his battle with the new king when he was freed from the ice. He was lucky that Chappil's flames couldn't destroy his head, he already lost it _twice._

Now roaring in anger from the memory, Gigan retaliated by swinging his tail up to the back of Chappil's neck, and threw him off. Chappil slid on the ground as his feet dug into the dark orange dirt as he glared in rage at the Kaiju. Said monster roared at the Iron Dragon before he charged forward with his blades outstretched to the side, completely unaware of a faint green and red glow surrounding his blades. Chappil went to block as he got close, Gigan pulling back his blades, and vanishing from his sight and appearing behind him, getting him in a tight hug and activating his buzz saw that went to work at cutting into the ironhide.

"What!?" Chappil shouted in pain as the blade was actually starting to pierce his skin. It was slow, but the buzz saw was actually starting to cut into his skin. Chappil had to do something quick as he grabbed Gigans wrists, trying to pry them off. He was actually managing to move his arms as he struggled, grunting in pain thanks to the buzzsaw digging into him. With some stroke of luck, he freed his arms from their hold and elbowed the cyborg's face, knocking him back off of him, a deep gash now on his back where the buzzsaw cut into him. The kaiju stumbled back with a shake of his head and chirp before he glared at the Iron Dragon. Chappil cracked his neck as he stumbled a little bit, but caught his footing as he growled at Gigan out of anger. Gigan roared as he charge forward and shoulder bashed the iron skinned fighter into a boulder, then gripped his shoulders and proceeded to slam his head into the ground multiple times. It was doing very little damage as Chappil growled loudly as he stopped the fourth slam before kicking Gigan away with both feet. The cyborg roared in annoyance as he did a backflip and now stayed afloat in the air with a glare on his visor. Chappil got up as he gave a loud roar himself, angered at the cyber monster.

Gigan flew right down at him now in a nose dive, his saw blade revved to life as he roared. Chappil inhaled air again before sending a large amount of fire out of his mouth at the incoming monster. Gigan flew over the flames, and retaliated with his scatter shot beams directed at his opponent's head. Chappil widened his eyes as the shot was traveling at light speed, hitting him right in the eyes. Chappil gave a pained roar as the flames died down from his mouth. The cyborg roared again as he teleported right in front of him now, gripped his shoulders, and fired a laser beam straight into his eyes point blank.

Chappil roared in pure pain as the laser shot right into his head, his eyes melting as his body twitched from the burning feeling of his brain being burned from the inside. Soon he fell to the ground lifeless as Gigan stared down at him and to the dead corpses of these fighters. With a "grin" he threw his head back and roared out in victory with the corpses of his opponents surrounding him.

 **[End Song]**

It was short lived however as he stopped when he heard the sound of three sets of feet landing not far from him. Turning his body around, he was now looking at three anthropomorphic wolves, a red wolf with a black cape, a hunched over dirty yellow wearing green bib overalls, and a large blue wolf wearing a red scarf and dark brown pants with boots. Basil looked at the scene with widened eyes as Bergamo growled, clenching his fist at the fact he was too late.

"Now who are you?" Gigan asked with annoyance as he kept his blades to the side. "More fools to die to me?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing about you." Basil said with a small growl. Gigan only tilted his head at them before he shook his head with a chirp.

"Well, at least I'll be able to cut into you flesh much easier than the iron skinned lizard." He said raising his blades up. Basil and Lavender were about to charge before Bergamo extended an arm.

"Brothers, attacking him head on will only do nothing...we need to use it now." he said as the brothers were confused until they understood what he meant when he looked over his shoulder. They nodded as they made their hands glow in their respective colors, Basil Red, Lavender Yellow, and Bergamo Blue. Gigan was confused at the formation and the glow before he gained a _very_ bad feeling in his body.

" _Triangle…!_ " Basil started out as his voice echo'd, his hands getting brighter. Gigan took a step back with a small chirp.

" _Danger's…!_ " Lavender said next, the same thing happening with his hands glowing brighter as well. Gigan was now very worried as he weighed his options at the charging attack.

" _ **BEAAAAAAM!**_ " All wolf brothers shouted as they pushed their hands forward, a combination of their colors going towards the cyborg kaiju that he didn't have time to react at from the attack. He gave a loud screeching roar of shock and surprise as he crossed his arms over himself as the beam fully enveloped him. The brothers growled as they only saw him trying to withstand it before they all shouted in determination as the beam actually got bigger and more powerful while doing so. Gigan couldn't hold his position any longer before the beam pushed him back off his feet and made him soar into the air with a roar. The sound of the cyber Kaiju roaring was heard until it was followed by a massive explosion, a big amount of dust forming in the air. The Trio De Dangers panted as they overlooked the giant dust clouds, seeing no sign of the cyborg monster. Bergamo was looking at the dust cloud with a glare after he calmed down. They don't see him, but Bergamo felt like it wasn't over in a long shot.

The next thing they heard, was the monster's loud screeching roar, coming right back to them, and he sounded _pissed._ The wolf brothers got into a defensive stance, but Bergamo and Lavender widened their eyes as they heard a shout of pain. Looking over at Basil, they saw two razor disc blades embedded into both of his legs, his left one nearly sliced off.

 **[Play Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin]**

"Basil!" Lavender called out as they were even more shocked as Gigan passed them to get to Basil. Said red wolf looked up as he quickly grabbed the wrists of the blades, only to shout in pain when he was sliced across the chest by Gigan's new weapon hands. The kaiju's bladed hands were now replaced with dual pronged saw blades, that revved loudly as they sliced into the young red wolf before kicking him away meters away and landing on top of him, jabbing his newly acquired weapons into his chest with a screeching roar of rage.

" _ **~Milk it for all it's worth,**_

 _ **~Make sure you get there first,**_

 _ **~The apple of your eye,**_

 _ **~the rotten core inside!"**_ The older brothers quickly went to the aid of the youngest, Lavender running up and kicking Gigan in the face off of Basil as Bergamo punched him in the mid back before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him away, Bergamo following suit. The cyborg back flipped back to his feet, his body having scratches on it, his visor was cracked, his fins on his back having small tears and holes in them, and half of his right mandibles was broken right off. He roared at the charging wolf before he teleported out of his sight, appearing behind him and slashed at his back with his saw bladed hands. Bergamo seemed to have great reaction time as he twirled his body, dodging his slash as Bergamo was sending fast punches as he ducked and dodged swipes.

" _ **~We are all prisoners,**_

 _ **~Things couldn't get much worse,**_

 _ **~I've had it up to here,**_

 _ **~You know your end is near!"**_ Lavender was looking over a bleeding Basil who had a huge gaping hole in his body where Gigan sliced him with his bladed hands.

"Gh...that definitely hurts…" Basil said, coughing out blood. Lavender didn't know what to do as Bergamo and Gigan battled with each other, the elder brother getting small slashes on his arms and chest thanks to the cyborg's weapon hands. Basil coughed harsher as it seemed his end was nearing, panting as his hand was trying to cover the hole. "I don't think I have much time…"

"Just hang on just a bit, we can fix this…" Lavender said having trouble figuring out what to do, the crazy brother actually not being crazy this time.

"No...there won't be much time… ***COUGH COUGH*** he did a good number on me with this…"

"Basil…" Lavender said until he felt a hand reach to his shoulder as Basil gave a smile.

"Live on, brother….it was fun...being on your side…" Basil said heart to heart before his eyes were half lidded, the color in his eyes fading as the hand slid off the middle brothers shoulder, some blood on his fur. Lavender stared down at his younger brother with widen eyes as Bergamo managed to throw the cyborg away, only to have to jump to the side to avoid being hit by his laser.

" _ **~You had to have it all,**_

 _ **~Well have you had enough?"**_ Lavender turned his attention now to the fight, seeing Gigan land a hit with his buzz saw and cut into Bergamo's arm a bit. The crazy wolf's eyes stayed widen as he had an image of him and Basil when they were only pups, both happy with one another as the yellow wolf slowly glared as he growled, before he howled as tears were forming in his eyes. Both Bergamo and Gigan stopped as Bergamo looked over, his eyes widening himself at the sight of the death of Basil. Lavender didn't take long to charge at Gigan on all fours before surprising the kaiju by swiping at his face, his glare having small tears flying off. The crazy wolf, out of anger, started to swipe, slash, and kick Gigan as Bergamo looked over his body, the slashes and mark on his body, which was all over, started to glow.

" _ **~You greedy little bastard you,**_

 _ **~Who get what you deserve!"**_ Gigan screeched as he used his arms to block some of the flurry of attacks coming from Lavender as he was getting pushed back. Lavender shouted in fury and anguish as he slashed at the already cracked and damage visor. Gigan screeched loudly before he ducked under an attempted a punch and land an uppercut slash with his saw blades. Lavender managed to dodge the punch and upper slash as he stepped in, sending a large swipe at Gigans left side of the visor, _breaking half of it_ as pieces flew pass Lavender and some falling to the ground.

" _ **~When all is said and done,**_

 _ **~I will be the one,**_

 _ **~To leave you in your misery**_

 _ **And hate what you've become."**_ Gigan roared as he stumbled back, shaking his head as his vision became a bit impaired now. Lavender didn't let up now as he took a deep inhale of breath and blew his poisonous smoke at the cyborg, covering him completely. To his shock, the poison wasn't affecting the kaiju before said monster sped at him and landed a diagonal slash across his chest with his saw blade.

"LAVENDER!" Bergamo shouted as said wolf stumbled back from the slash. Lavender gasped as he clutched his wound on his chest that was bleeding profusely.

" _ **~Intoxicated eyes,**_

 _ **~No longer live that life,**_

 _ **~You should've learned by now…"**_ Gigan then grabbed the yellow wolf in a tight hug and into his rotating buzz saw, combined with his dual pronged saw bladed hands to slice into the second oldest wolf brother. _**"~I'll burn this whole world down!"**_

Lavender shouted in pain and agony as his blood spewed everywhere, some splattering on the ground, on Gigan's body, and some drops splattered onto Bergamo's face. To add insult to injury, Gigan digged his blades in after the hug, ripping apart Lavenders body. Bergamo stared with widen, shaking eyes as the cyborg dropped the now cut in two Lavender on the ground, the monster giving off a "laugh" as he clapped his saw blades together. The eldest clenched his fist as his eyes were darkened, a snarling expression as Gigan charged at Bergamo. The cyborg roared as he charged forward at the older wolf, now slashing at him with his blades that were drawing blood.

" _ **~I need some peace of mind,**_

 _ **~No fear of what's behind,**_

 _ **~You think you've won this fight,**_

 _ **You only lost your mind!"**_ Gigan was confused why he didn't fight back, only blocked some of the ones that would've been fatal. What he has noticed was that the more he attacked, the more he got...slightly bigger. He didn't take much notice as he continued to attack him, only now noticing when he saw that the older wolf was now four feet taller than him. Bergamo then dodged a fatal slash going to his side as Gigan slowly looked to his side with a shocked chirp. What he noticed was Bergamo's wounds were glowing as the older wolf grew taller.

" _ **~You had to have it all,**_

 _ **~Well have you had enough?"**_ Bergamo then gripped the kaiju's outstretched arm, and tore it right off from the socket, making the kaiju screech out loudly in pain as he stumbled back as black oozy blood squirted out from his wound. _"_ _ **~You greedy little bastard you,**_

 _ **~Who get what you deserve!"**_ Gigan looked up at the now taller wolf before he did the one thing he could think of right now, run. With that in mind, the kaiju jumped up into the air and started to fly away from the older wolf. Bergamo growled as he went on all fours and chased after Gigan. The Kaiju was flying off when the unthinkable happened, the moment he looked behind him, he gave a baffled screech as Bergamo jumped up at him with his arms stretched out, in an axe handle formation.

" _ **~When all is said and done,**_

 _ **~I will be the one,**_

 _ **~To leave you in your misery**_

 _ **And hate what you've become."**_ Gigan screeched as he barely dodged to the side before he fell to the ground with a thud, his body landing on its side before he stood back up shakily. He looked over to see Bergamo run up to the front of him now, his wounds rapidly glowing as he had his eyes covered by darkness, now much taller than before.

" _ **~Hold me down**_

 _ **(I will live again)."**_

' _Lavender….Basil….'_ Bergamo thought as he showed his eyes in a fierce glare as he pulled his arm back, the scene going slow motion.

" _ **~Hold me down**_

 _ **(I will break it in)."**_ Gigan weighed his options again, thinking of what he could do in this position now.

' _For all the things we been through…'_ Bergamo said as he was ready to push his arm forward, ready to punch.

" _ **~Hold me down**_

 _ **(Better in the end)."**_ Gigan took a glance up at his wounds, then to a specific one that made him "grin" slightly as he chirped.

' _This is for you both….and to those who fell in combat!'_ he thought about the other fighters that have been slaughtered by Gigan as he growled loudly and shouted a ferocious battle cry.

" _ **~Hold me down!"**_ Gigan then showed his plan by firing a scatter beam at the slightly opened wound on Bergamo's arm, making it light up in a small flame on contact. Bergamo grimaced at it hitting his arm as he felt major pain, but the thought of not taking him down ran in his head before he shouted louder, pulling back a little bit as he fist punched right across from Gigan's face, all the wounds he has received, and from the attack at his open wound from earlier as it made a _massive_ impact.

" _ **~You had to have it all,**_

 _ **~Well have you had enough?**_

 _ **~You greedy little bastard you,**_

 _ **~Who get what you deserve!"**_ Gigan back flipped after the punch knocked him back, his mandible broken off, along with half of his crest before giving off a screech before he teleported behind the giant wolf's back leg, slicing it with his one arm left. Bergamo, with all that power drained now, fell on a knee. Gigan then teleported to his side, slicing at his left arm now that he was using for support before teleporting to his face, slicing at his eye. Soon Bergamo lost support in his arm and half of his vision as he now fell on his stomach as the ground shook from his size.

" _ **~When all is said and done,**_

 _ **~I will be the one,**_

 _ **~To leave you in your misery**_

 _ **And hate what you've become."**_ Gigan now stood next to the large wolf with a loud screeching chirp as he fired a beam into his other eye, blinding him now before he brought his saw bladed hand down on his arm, cutting it off, Bergamo being more pain resistant as he didnt scream out but only grunted. _**"~HEAVEN HELP YOU!"**_

' _...Heh...guess I'm coming with you...my brothers.'_ Bergamo thought as Gigan stood next to his head now, looking down at the older wolf with his broken visor. He then gave off a louder chirp before he brought his saw blade up, and brought it down on the wolf's throat, cutting right through it and splattering blood everywhere. _**"~HEAVEN HELP YOU!"**_

 **[End song]**

Gigan pulled his blade out of the now dead giant wolf as he walked back a few feet away, overlooking all the fighters around him that he killed, along with the ruined city that was left in more ruin and smoke. With that in his sight, he let out a victorious roar that echoed across the planet, another world conquered despite his shrunken height. He then stumbled afterwards, the damage he received making him hobble now as he walked away from the dead corpses. He then heard a strange whirring sound appear in front of him, revealing the same portal he came through into this world, now leading back to his universe. With a loud screeching chirp, he immediately flew right through the portal, leaving this dusty old planet and its dead inhabitants behind as the portal closed behind him. All was silent now on the planet, nothing but the wind making a sound as the dead bodies of the fighters were slowly getting covered up by the dusty sands.


End file.
